I've Been Waiting
by taximeter
Summary: An odd little one shot BL flufflet. Short but sweet.


**Title:** I've Been Waiting  
**Author name:** badstarfalling  
**Category:** Romance  
**Rating:** G  
**Summary:** An odd little one shot B/L flufflet. Short but sweet.  
**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own anything you recognize. so don't sue me. kthxby  
**Author notes:** I 3 BL. When I set out to write a BlaiseLuna fic this is what I produced. Woo!

Blaise Zambini sat in the corner of the Charms room, doing his homework. He much preferred it to the Library or his own Common Room, for it was quiet and students rarely ventured in after classes; everyone knew Flitwick adjourned to the staff room for hot chocolate after lessons.  
  
Once in awhile, the odd student would wander in, to pick up forgotten books, or a left -behind quill. Blaise would always pick up any items he found and leave them on the desk right in front of the door; so students could come and go quickly without disturbing his work.  
  
However, that day he walked in the classroom to find his usual spot -- the one farthest from the door -- taken. The girl had her wand stuck behind her ear, was wearing a necklace made of butterbeer caps, and was humming the unmistakable tune of "Weasley is Our King".  
  
He was certain she was a Ravenclaw, he had seen her at their house table. Not to mention many Ravenclaws were not quite normal. Brilliant, but weird.  
  
He walked over stealthily. "Excuse me," he said in the silky voice only Sytherins could acquire, "but it appears you have taken my seat."  
  
She looked up at him with startlingly clear blue eyes and smiled, "There's still plenty of room." And with that she went back to her Herbology essay humming dreamily to herself; this time an unrecognizable tune.  
  
He thought for a moment. The girl (What was her name?) might have gotten permission from Flitwick, since it was his house, so she had more liability to be there than him. He'd already established she was smart so it might not be a good idea to hex her. He decidedly set his books across from her giving her his best glare. He'd just have to intimidate her out of there. Now if he could only remember her name.  
  
She looked back at him gently. "You're Blaise Zambini." She said.  
  
"Yes." He said, slightly surprised. "How did you know that?"  
  
"I watch people." She said simply. She looked back down at her essay.  
  
He studied her while she scribbled away. She had blonde hair, which she tugged at when she was thinking about something that seemed to particularly vex her, for she also had a slight frown. Before long though, her face would, almost unconsciensly, go back to a vague smile. Her thin hair framed her equally thin face. She had a strong bone structure, high cheekbones. She was so pale it would seem to be almost sickly, but instead gave her a glow about her, as if she was constantly bathed in moonlight. She was not beautiful. Or maybe she was. It was an unusual kind of beautiful. He had glimpsed a water nymph when it was laying on the shores of the lake once. She looked a bit like a water nymph. The same paleness, and when you first looked, it seemed unusual, out of place, but look again, a bit longer; you'll see the beauty.  
  
"Luna." She said.  
  
"What?" He was startled out of his reverie.  
  
"My name is Luna Lovegood. But -- everyone calls me -- calls me -- Loony."  
  
"I know that." He lied.  
  
"Blaise."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I've been waiting for you." She whispered.  
  
"I don't understand." He said in tones just as hushed as hers.  
  
"You don't need too." She was smiling again.  
  
And she came back every day after that; she was always there first. She sat in his former spot; but now he thought of it as hers; and the one across from it, his.  
  
They didn't converse much, just did their homework.  
  
It was an ordinary day. Luna was reading the Quibbler (upside down) and Blaise was working on his Potions essay ("Adding Mandrake Root to Sleeping Draught renders it useless. Explain. ") When he set his quill down abruptly and voiced the niggling thought that had been in the back of his mind since he first saw Luna Lovegood in his chair.  
  
"Why are you here?"  
  
Luna looked at him vaguely, not seeming the least bit surprised. "Well, I suppose it's something to do with a higher power, or gods, you know; something like that."  
  
Blaise narrowed his eyes. Was the bint playing with him? He eyed her dreamy smile. No. He'd have to be more specific.  
  
"I mean, why did you start coming where I do; sitting in the seat I did every day?"  
  
Luna looked at him seriously with pale eyes. Then she smiled. "Because, Blaise. We are alike."  
  
"I don't understand." Blaise repeated what he had said many days earlier.  
  
Luna looked at the ceiling. "We are both alone. You, by choice. I, because of my ways, am singled out and left behind. Don't you understand, Blaise?  
  
"We don't have to be alone." Luna smiled at him again.  
  
Blaise saw her, but when he looked this time, he didn't see the odd necklace, the unusual choice to place to her wand, the earrings that looked like large radishes. He saw what others had been missing.  
  
And smiled.  
  
And Luna and Blaise shared the smile for a long, long minute.  
  
"Luna?" A whisper again. "Will you go with me to Hogsmeade next weekend?"  
  
"No, I don't think so." And Blaise's heart fell.  
  
"I'd much rather invite you to stay in this lovely classroom with me." Luna tugged on a blonde strand and smiled dreamily, the smile Blaise had come to like, adore, love.  
  
"Sounds wonderful."  
  
end

oOo

Music: Some random emo and slow songs to get me in the mood for the angsty parts. 


End file.
